


...And She Came Home Again

by afteriwake



Series: The Summer Of 100 Surprise Stories - Summer 2018 [39]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Aftermath of an Argument, Amused Jack, F/M, Jack Robinson Loves Phryne Fisher, Jack is a Little Shit, Jack's At Work, Jack's Thoughts, POV Jack, POV Jack Robinson, Phryne Is Not Amused, Phryne Returns, Post-Canon, Pouting Phryne, Welcome Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Paperwork comes first. Until then, Phryne can pout...no matter how happy he is she's home.





	...And She Came Home Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> This is super duper short and I apologize, but **Dreamin** asked for a Phrack fic and I ended up with the prompt " _oodal (Tamil) - the sulking or fake anger between lovers after a lovers' tiff, usually after something inconsequential_ " and for some reason it screamed Jack POV, but he's doing more smirking than thinking, so...yeah.

There was nothing else to say about The Honourable Phryne Fisher at the moment, other than to say her sulking pout was almost becoming, in its own charming way.

Oh, he knew she didn’t mean it. She wasn’t _really_ sulking because if she had been he’d be getting the silent treatment. He knew she simply wanted to feel included. Wanted.

Loved.

And he did love this tempestuous, maddening woman in a way he had never loved anyone before, not even Rosie. He just knows that with Phryne, it was different. She wanted freedom, she wanted to spread her wings and not be kept in any cage, no matter how gilded.

And he loved her enough to let her roam, flutter and fly to her heart's content.

Because he knew, as surely as he knew the sun would rise and then set, the waves would crash against the show and the sky would always be blue, that Phryne would come home and he would see her again.

She’d flown off to London, to other parts unknown and he had joined her when he could, and she had understood when he couldn’t. But eventually, her trail had led back to Melbourne.

To him.

And he would tell her how glad he was to see her, how thrilled he was to have his partner back, and how much he truly did want to spend time with her.

Just...when the paperwork was finished.

Then she could have him however she wanted him, with no objections on his part. His Phryne was home, and he was glad.


End file.
